


March 12th

by Quinny1312



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kisses, Love, Presents, Romance, Tears, soft, villanelleisasofty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312
Summary: Around a year after the bridge scene, our two favourite girlfriends celebrate Villanelle's birthday together.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	March 12th

It was a chilly morning of March 12th when Villanelle woke to the bright light shining into the room and the sound of birds chirping outside of the window. 

Just as she does every other morning, Villanelle turns over to snuggle into her girlfriend, only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold.

Eyes snapping open as she bolts up into a sitting position, Villanelle instantly relaxes as the slight smell of coffee and pancakes float into the bedroom which explains the absence of her companion. 

Villanelle cringes at the thought of her girlfriend in the kitchen as she has flashbacks to the time Eve had attempted to cook them dinner and almost burnt the kitchen down. From then on, the two came to a mutual agreement that under no circumstances was Eve to be left alone in the kitchen. 

The slow opening of the bedroom door snaps Villanelle out of her thoughts and she is met with the wonderful sight of Eve carefully carrying a tray consisting of pancakes and coffee. 

Eve smiles at the sight of being greeted with her girlfriend’s wide, bright eyes. She slowly puts down the tray before she climbs back into bed to embrace her girlfriend.

“Good morning. Happy Birthday, darling.” Eve whispers against Villanelle’s lips before she softly pecks them. 

“Morning.” Villanelle returns, her heart beating slightly faster at Eve’s words. She can’t remember the last time anyone ever wished her a Happy Birthday. Then again, she never met anyone who cared enough before she met Eve. She is the only one who matters now. 

Eve’s eyes shine brightly as she rests her hand on Villanelle’s cheek, gently stroking it as the two women stare intently at one another, enjoying the comfort the other woman brings. After a few seconds of silence, Eve moves away to grab the tray of food before she rests the tray on Villanelle’s lap. 

Villanelle instantly grins at the sight of the chocolate and strawberry covered pancakes, her stomach growling loudly at the sight. Eve chuckles “Someone’s hungry. I made sure to make your favourite.” 

“You made these?” Villanelle asks nervously, now carefully inspecting the pancakes in front of her. Eve rolls her eyes before responding “Don’t worry, they’re store bought. I just decorated them.”   
“Oh, thank goodness.” Villanelle lets out a sigh of relief, giving Eve a smile in thanks before she licks her lips, her mouth beginning to water at the sight. 

Eve waits patiently for a reaction as Villanelle grabs her knife and fork before cutting into the first pancake. “Oh, these are so good.” Villanelle beams before she takes another bite. “Where’s yours?” she wonders, mouth full of pancake. 

Eve shakes her head slightly at the sight, although she can’t stop the small smile appearing on her face at Villanelle’s concern. No matter how many times Eve has talked to her about table manners, the other woman never finishes what she is eating before she speaks. Nether the less, Eve decides to answer her anyway. After all, it is her special day. 

“I had some toast when I was downstairs.” Eve responds and just as she expected, Villanelle rolls her eyes at this. 

“Toast? Why would you eat toast when you can have something much more delicious.” Villanelle responds as she cuts another piece of pancake. “Here, try this.” she continues, offering a bite to Eve. 

Eve slightly shakes her head before she replies. “That’s yours.” 

“I’m sharing.” Villanelle insists before a small smirk appears on her face. “Sharing is caring.” 

Eve chuckles at Villanelle’s silliness before she bites the pancake offered to her, moaning slightly at the taste of the soft chocolate. Eve doesn’t miss the grin that appears on Villanelle’s face at the sound but neither of them comment on it. 

The two fall into a comfortable silence as Villanelle finishes the rest of her breakfast. Every now and again, she offers more pieces of pancake to Eve who happily eats it, not wanting to deny her girlfriend’s wishes to share. 

“So, what would you like to do today?” Eve wonders, taking the now empty tray from Villanelle’s lap before placing it back onto the bedside table. She then turns her attention back to Villanelle, snuggling into her side as she waits for a response. 

“I don’t know, stay here?” Villanelle shrugs. Now it’s Eve's turn to roll her eyes. 

“Come on, Vil. You can do better than that. We have the whole day to ourselves, no work and no commitments. We could go out shopping or watch a movie?” Eve gives suggestions, hoping to encourage Villanelle to share how she would like to spend her birthday. 

“Or we could spend the whole day wrapped together in these silky sheets.” Villanelle grins, her attention immediately on Eve, lips attaching to her neck which earns her a groan in response. 

“Again? Are you not tired from last night?” Eve smiles, her eyes betraying her as they close shut due to the pleasure Villanelle is giving her. 

“You know me well enough now to know that i will never EVER tire of doing this with you.” Villanelle responds before she rolls on top of Eve, pulling the covers tightly around them. 

Three hours later, the two women manage to pull themselves away from their cocoon. Both feeling satisfied and incredibly hungry, Villanelle suggests that it would be nice for her birthday if they could go out for a meal together. Eve immediately agrees with the suggestion, more than happy to grant Villanelle’s wish. She sends Villanelle into the bathroom to get showered while she books a table at her girl’s favourite restaurant. 

Once the table is booked, Eve meets Villanelle back in the bedroom. She finds her girlfriend wrapped in a towel as she searches through her wardrobe, looking for an outfit for the meal. Eve gives her a gentle peck on the cheek before she makes her way into the bathroom to shower herself. 

After showering, Eve leaves the bathroom and instantly stops at the sight in front of her. Villanelle is dressed in a tailored back suit. Underneath she wears a white shirt with a black tie to finish it off and she is looking absolutely dashing. “Shit, Vil.” Eve manages to gasp out, looking Villanelle up and down. 

“What?” Villanelle responds, still looking at herself in the mirror. When she doesn't get a response, her eyes meet Eve’s through the mirror and a smirk appears on her face at the sight of Eve with her mouth dropped open. “Oh, you like?” Villanelle asks, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“You’re stunning.” Eve manages to breathe out as Villanelle turns to face her. Villanelle lets out a low groan at the words. “God, Eve. You know what it does to me when you look and talk to me like that. Especially when you’re standing there wearing nothing but a tiny towel” 

Villanelle moves across the room to cradle Eve’s head in her hands, not waiting a second before pulling her into a deep kiss. It isn’t until Villanelle lets out a low growl and begins to lead them towards the bed that Eve manages to pull away.

“We have a reservation. I need to get ready.” Eve whispers, her breath still shaky from the most wonderful kiss. 

“Do we have to go? I wasn’t finished appreciating the view yet.” Villanelle frowns, her best attempt at guilt tripping Eve into staying home. 

“We’re going. We can continue this later. I promise it will be worth the wait.” Eve responds, giving Villanelle one last peck on the lips before she moves towards her wardrobe to look for an outfit. 

“I’m counting on it.” Villanelle points at her before she disappears downstairs, knowing if she stays in that room any longer, they definitely wouldn't be going anywhere. 

Two hours later, the women return home and settle onto the couch with some light snacks to watch Villanelle’s favourite movie. The warmth of the fire, the feel of Villanelle's arms wrapped around her and the full feeling in her stomach pulls Eve towards sleep but she bids herself to stay awake, knowing she hasn’t given Villanelle her birthday gift yet. 

As soon as the movie finishes, Eve pecks Villanelle’s lips whispering ‘stay here’ before she disappears upstairs, shortly returning with a gift bag. Inside is her wrapped present for her girlfriend. 

“Eve, I told you that you didn’t need to get me anything. Just having you here is more than I could've ever hoped for.” Villanelle says softly, although her stomach feels warm at Eve’s generosity. 

“I know but I wanted to. It’s your day today and I wanted to treat you.” Eve replies, settling next to Villanelle once again before she places the bag into her girlfriends lap.

Villanelle gives Eve a soft smile before she dives into the bag, no longer able to hide her excitement. She pulls out the wrapped present and quickly opens it, gasping at the sight of a soft, pink teddy bear. One looking much like the gift she gave Eve over a year ago now. 

“Eve.” Villanelle whispers, as she picks up the teddy bear. 

“Press here.” Eve responds, lightly pressing on the teddy bear's stomach. Seconds later, Eve’s recorded voice fills the room. 

‘I love you’ comes Eve’s voice. Villanelle’s eyes immediately well up with tears at the sound. The words aren’t new to the two of them, both had spoke them every day since reconnecting on the bridge but Eve’s effort to gift something so special to Villanelle is enough to make her cry

“I hope those are happy tears.” Eve smiles, her own eyes welling at the sight of Villanelle’s reaction and the way she is holding the teddy bear so tight to her chest. Her fingers press down onto the bear's stomach so she could hear the recording again. 

“Thank you. I love it. I love you.” Villanelle responds as she reaches up to wipe away her fallen tears before she pulls Eve into a kiss. 

“I’m glad, darling. I hope you’ve had a wonderful day.” Eve smiles, taking Villanelle’s hand in hers before she brings it towards her lips, planting a soft kiss on it. 

“I don’t remember the last time I ever celebrated a birthday. It got to the point where I didn't even care about it. It was just like any other day to me. But today, you made me feel special and you give me the most special gift. That means more to me than anything else. In just one day you have made up for all the other shitty birthdays I've had. Thank you, Eve.” Villanelle confesses. Eve’s heart breaks at Villanelle’s words, it hurts knowing she never had anyone to care about for the great majority of her life but she was here now.

“I promise you that for the rest of our lives, I will do everything I can to make sure your birthdays are always special.” Eve tells her honestly before she pulls the younger girl into her embrace. 

“Eve, everyday is special. I get to spend it with you.” Villanelle replies, her eyes full of love as she looks up, staring deeply into Eve’s who heart expands at the sight. 

“I love you, Oksana.” Eve smiles, her hands coming up to hold Villanelle’s face before she gently strokes her rosy cheeks. 

“I love you.” Villanelle returns as her eyes drift down to Eve’s lips. “Kiss me.” Villanelle whispers, her eyes flicking back to Eve’s. "Please.” 

“Of course. Besides, I’m pretty sure I made you a promise earlier. You should know by now, that I never break my promises.” Eve responds before she pulls Villanelle into her embrace and attaches their lips together in a deep kiss.


End file.
